


Memories

by Latexohpo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Peggy Carter, Avengers Family, Baby Tony Stark, Based on a Fanfiction, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Returns After Avengers: Age of Ultron, F/M, Gen, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Maybe Howard took the photo, Multi, Other, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latexohpo/pseuds/Latexohpo
Summary: Aunt Peggy and Tony baby...
This came from a fic I'm writing in Spanish. Someone suggested a photo of Tony baby with his Aunt Peggy (with Tony on a onesie Captain America), and it seemed a nice idea to draw it :3
De mi fic: "Charlando con los Vengadores"... sólo un recuerdo del pasado ^^v





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://s557.photobucket.com/user/Didi_Chavez/media/TiacuteaPeggyBabyTony%20-%20copia_zps8w9nffs6.png.html)


	2. Tony's imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony imagines his marriage to Bruce xD
> 
> Tony imaginando su boda con Bruce :3

[](http://s557.photobucket.com/user/Didi_Chavez/media/Tonyimaginacion_zpskabsgomk.png.html)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony discovers Bruce with bunny ears
> 
> Tony descubre a Bruce con orejas de Conejo. (Espero que te gusten, Rwanita) =*

[](http://s557.photobucket.com/user/Didi_Chavez/media/BrucieBunnyf_zpsu3egcmco.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> It's likely that I'll publish here some other image that arises from this fic.
> 
> Lo más probable es que suba aquí alguna otra imagen que se me ocurra del fic xD
> 
> Thanks for watching.


End file.
